Oh Baby!
by The Full Metal Alchemist
Summary: What happens when rivals finally see eye to eye? ...when two friends realize they’re meant to be? Hell freezes over. J/K! ^_^; This story may contain Preg, Mpreg, Slash, and pairings that are painfully obvious.
1. Think about Pure sex, Deep Sex, Hard Sex...

Title: Oh Baby  
Rating: R  
Summary: What happens when rivals finally see eye to eye? ...when two friends realize they're meant to be? Hell freezes over. J/K! ^_^; This story may contain Preg, Mpreg, Slash, and pairings that are painfully obvious.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters created by J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them for now. I only own this poor excuse for a plot and a possibly a few original characters.

Chapter One: Think about Pure sex, Deep Sex, Hard Sex, Rough Sex

  
"We shouldn't be doing this here," said a young man, his voice thick with arousal.

"That's what makes this so exciting," he purred softly in the ear of his lover. He pressed the lithe body of his lover against the cool stone wall as he ran his hands over the boys slender hips and buttocks. Between feather light kisses to his lover's shoulder, he teasingly asked, "Do you want me Potter..?"

Harry looked over his shoulder to his former rival. No one knew that the two secretly didn't hate each other, but rather were in love. "Draco, you know the answer." Beautiful green eyes clouded over with desire.

Draco smirked as he pulled the brunette's hips to his, reached around the slender body toned by years of Quidditch, and lightly stroked Harry's hardening erection. His smirk took on an almost sadistic look as he elicited a groan of pleasure from the dark haired boy. "Tell me," he demanded.

He always hated it when he made him voice what he wanted. But he knew how patient Draco was. The blonde wouldn't give in to his own desires until he heard what he wanted to hear. "I want you Malfoy. I need to feel you inside me." Harry pleaded in a soft whisper as he rubbed his rear against Draco's erection.

The blonde Slytherin groaned and released his hold on the Gryffindor's manhood. At Harry's whimper, he whispered softly. "Be patient." He positioned himself at his lover's tight entrance, and with a single deft thrust, he sheathed himself completely.

Harry bit his bottom lip to help stifle what would have been a rather loud moan of pleasure. He never was the quiet type. Instead, he liked to voice how he felt.

Draco, on the other hand, could remain as quiet as humanly possible. Glancing to his right, he smirked and whispered to Harry once again. "Don't make a sound love. We're not alone."

Confused, Harry looked to his left and then his right. His eyes widened as he spotted Argus Filch, the School Caretaker. At that moment, the-boy-who-lived wanted to tell Draco to stop, but speaking could possibly gain the attention of Filch. _'Thank Merlin he isn't with that stupid cat.'_ At least Filch couldn't see them. Thankfully, Harry had remembered his invisibility cloak. He and his lover were currently underneath it.

Draco didn't care that Filch was so close. It actually excited him. The thought of getting caught...not Filch. He decided he would tease his brown haired angel by setting up a rhythm of thrusting as deeply as possible and pulling out almost all the way. As if that wasn't torture enough for Harry, Draco returned one of his hands to Harry erection and began to stroke him in time with each thrust.

Harry bit his bottom lip hard. _'Dammit Malfoy. You're doing this on purpose!'_ A light sheen of perspiration covered the young teen as he struggled to keep quiet. Malfoy knew his body so well, that Harry was quickly reaching his climax.

Finally, Filch decided there was nothing of importance down the corridor and he continued on his way.

The moment he was out of earshot, Harry came hard against Malfoy's hand and the invisibility cloak.

Draco tried to hold out for longer, but he couldn't. He released his seed deep inside his lover. "I love you so much Potter," he spoke in a breathy whisper and removed his softening member.

Harry leaned back against Draco. "I love you too." He smiled contently. It felt so good to have someone to love and be loved back.

***

Ron and Hermione were seated on one of the crimson couches in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. They were murmuring words of love, happiness, and a future together once they graduated. Upon hearing the portrait of the fat lady swing open, the couple paused their conversation to see who it was entering the common room at such a late hour. Ron prayed to every deity that it wasn't Professor McGonagall. The last thing he needed was to be berated for staying up past curfew. 

Hermione rolled her eyes as the portrait swung close and no one seemed to have entered the common room. "Harry." The brunette rolled her cinnamin hued eyes in annoyance. "This is the third time this week. Where do you keep going.?"

Harry removed the invisibility cloak, forgetting about how he looked. His hair was more tousled than usual, and his clothes were in disarray.

Ron smiled from ear to ear as he started to laugh, much to Hermione and Harry's disbelief. "I know where he's been, 'Mione. He's been out shagging! Look at him. Isn't it obvious?"

Hermione looked over Harry's appearance again. "...Oh..." A light blush crept across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"Who was it?!" Ron asked excitedly as he moved from his seat beside Hermione to stand beside his best male friend.

"Ron! It's none of our business!" Hermione hissed at her boyfriend. She honestly didn't want to know who it was.

"Well," Harry began nervously. "It's a little difficult to say who it is."

"Why?" Ron looked confused as he poked Harry's arm. "Are you shagging more than one person?"

Hermione's face paled at the thought and Harry just laughed. "No, no ... nothing like that. It's just, well, the person isn't female."

Both Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes and sighed. "Well obviously Harry." They spoke in unison.

At Harry's confused look, Ron spoke up. "Did you think we didn't know? We're your best friends." Harry smiled as his best friend put his arm around him. He had been nervous about them finding out he was gay. But since they already knew, he was oddly comforted. _'Two friends down ... several more to go.'_

"So," Ron smirked. "You still haven't answered my question. Who was it?"


	2. How does Dumbledore know everything!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own these characters, I'm just playing with them for now.

Chapter Two: How does Dumbledore know everything?!

"But Albus, are you sure?" McGonagall frowned as she looked at her long time lover. "Should we encourage this sort of thing? Is it really our place?"

Dumbledore smiled that all knowing smile of his. "Minerva, have I ever done the wrong thing? This will work out for the best. For all involved."

Snape snorted at one of the Headmaster's comments. He didn't believe the headmaster had ever done anything wrong. The man was practically a saint. Everything he did ... every plan he had always worked out.

McGonagall ignored Snape like she always did. The man was at times, insufferable.

The Headmaster smiled as he turned his attention to his Potions Master. "Severus."

Snape mentally groaned. He was hoping he wouldn't have to be involved in this stupid, idiotic, doomed to succeed plan. Why couldn't it be Flitwick? He could certainly come up with a charm that would work. But, then again, charms weren't as permanent and long lasting as potions. Damn it all. He would be forced to make a rather difficult yet quick to make potion. "I will begin brewing the potion now. It will be ready by tonight."

He didn't acknowledge Dumbledore as the old man thanked him.

***

Severus frowned as he paced the empty potions classroom. The potion, one he had never made before, was supposed to be difficult, but it was surprisingly easy. That just meant that everyone who attempted the potion before were idiots.

He looked to the potion. It was simmering in a standard size one cast iron cauldron in the darkest corner of the room. In just an hours time, he would have to bottle the potion in black opaque vials. Apparently the potion was sensitive to light and he had found out the hard way. Light sensitivity. Definitely something that should have been noted in the book.

At any rate, he now had another problem to deal with. How was he going to get two students that hated each other, to do this willingly? _'I could just not tell them. But Albus wanted them to know and consent. Dammit.'_ He paused for a moment. Maybe Dumbledore knew something he didn't. Snape stopped pacing and mutter, "He always knows. Why didn't I think about that before?" He growled in annoyance. Not only because of Dumbledore, but because of the students pouring into the classroom. Double Potions. Slytherin and Gryffindor. _'Time to put Albus' plan into motion.'_

When Draco walked in, Snape could have giggled with glee. The boy was making this so easy. On the left side of his neck, almost covered by the collar of his dress shirt, was a hickey. _'Probably got that mark from Parkinson. She certainly is all over him a lot. Wonder how she's going to deal with what we have in store for her boyfriend.'_

"Mr. Malfoy, you will be serving detention tonight for not covering up that hideous love mark well enough." He quirked a brow as he noticed the shocked look from Pansy Parkinson. Maybe she wasn't his girlfriend after all. Or maybe Malfoy had cheated on her, because she looked as though she had never seen the mark before.

Snape found himself becoming amused by this and the fact that Draco's ears were actually turning a brilliant shade of red because of embarrassment. _'One down ... one to go.'_

The fates seemed to be with him, kinda. Weasley made it into class first, but wasn't seated. "Ten points from Gryffindor, because Mr. Weasley is not seated." Potter was just plain late. "Mr. Potter, detention tonight and ten points from Gryffindor for being late to class. Those serving detention will report to me as soon as dinner is over."

***

Draco and Harry showed up at the entrance to the potions classroom at the same time. Harry frowned as he looked at his love. "Why did you get detention?"

Malfoy tilted his head to the side and pointed to the hickey that Harry had given him. "Because of this." He straightened up. "Come on. We should go in before we get into even more trouble." Remembering the act they put on for everyone, he opened the door and entered the classroom without so much as a glance back to Harry.

Harry mock huffed, as he walked behind Draco.

Seeing their entrance, Snape worried that maybe Dumbledore was wrong and the plan wouldn't work. "Sit down." He commanded as he pointed to the two chairs in front of him. After the two were seated, he began to speak again. "Dumbledore wants me to be honest with you two." He started to pace in front of them. "Your detentions were planned."

"What do you–"

"Please let me finish Mr. Potter. As I was saying, Mr. Potter has once again given us time to prepare for the final battle with Voldemort." Though he continued to pace, Snape stopped talking to gather his thoughts.

"But Professor. What does this have to do with me?" To say that Malfoy was just a little confused, would be an understatement.

"We have reason to believe the last time Mr. Potter fought Voldemort, he nearly killed him. Since most of the dark lord's followers have been killed, " He looked to Malfoy knowing that Lucius was one of those killed. He wondered idly if the boy cared at all. Based on the lack of reaction, he didn't think he did. Snape continued where he left off. "It will take a while before he can come back to power. And that is where you two come in." He stopped pacing to stand in front of the boys. Sighing heavily, he crossed his arms. "Dumbledore believes Mr. Potter may not be enough. We need someone else as equally strong." At the boys perplexed looks he sighed again. "Currently, other than Dumbledore, Mr. Potter is the strongest wizard alive. And believe it or not Mr. Malfoy, you are currently the second most powerful."

Malfoy's eyes widened as his looked from Snape to Harry. "I'm the second most powerful?!"

"But, I don't get it. What is going on? Why are we here?"

"It seems Miss Granger is rubbing off on you. You're here because," Snape faltered. Definitely not something he was used to doing and it took him a couple minutes to regain his composure. "We need the two of you to create the strong witch or wizard."

"WHAT?!" The two boys shrieked. They looked at each other, having the same thoughts run through their minds. They didn't want to try to get some witch pregnant. The thought of being with a woman revolted them.

Harry spoke up first. "But Professor, I don't ... I can't. Sir, I'm gay."

Snape quirked a brow. That was a development he hadn't expected but it helped things quite a bit. Now the only problem was Malfoy. He watched the blonde carefully as he continued the explanation of what was expected of the boys. "I don't think you understand what I'm saying, Mr. Potter. I said the two of you need to create the witch or wizard. In other words, one of you needs to get ... pregnant. For safety reasons, we would prefer it if Mr. Malfoy carries the child."

Draco and Harry's jaws dropped. Sure they had been an item for nearly a year, and Harry had spent the summer with Draco at his family's summer home. But they hadn't expected something like this! They didn't even know it was possible.

Draco questioned first, "But sir, how are ... how am I going to get pregnant? I'm a guy."

Harry looked at Draco, amazed that the blonde would so willingly accept the idea of carrying his child.

"By magic of course, you silly boy." Snape removed a black potion vial from his robes and handed it to Malfoy. "Take this ten minutes before you two..." He gestured with hands, not wanting to finish the sentence. He wasn't exactly homophobic, but it was something he would never consider. "But be careful. It is light sensitive. Use it with little to no candlight."

Malfoy just nodded as he looked over the vial. Meanwhile Harry's cheeks were starting to blush a faint rosy hue.

"And you two are okay with this?" Snape queried curiously. He had expected them to jump up and scream they wouldn't do anything together. That would be the most normal thing for the two of them. Something was up. Something the Headmaster knew about and didn't tell him.

"Professor Snape," Malfoy decided to tell him the truth. "We ... Harry and I have been seeing each other for the past year. We even spent last summer together."

Now it was Snape's turn to be shocked and have his jaw almost drop. _'That's what Albus knew! Why didn't he tell me that before?! This could have went even easier!'_ Sighing, he raised his fingers and began to message his temples. "For the rest of your detention, you two are to retire to special quarters set up just for the two of you. Your things have already been moved. Standup and follow me. I'll show you to your quarters." 


	3. Deliver Us From Evil

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own these characters, I'm just playing with them for now. I promise to put them away when I'm done. ^_^

A/N: Okay, the password took forever to think up and I'm still not happy with it. And the portrait you'll read about, I have on a card. I love it. It's really beautiful.

Oh yes. About the Draco pregnant thing. Honestly, I've only read one other story that features a preggerz Draco and I love that story(Punishment or a Gift) in case you wanted the title. Um so yeah. I've read countless stories where Harry gets pregnant, and thought I was doing something different with a pregnant Draco. Go figure...I was wrong.

  
  


Chapter Three: Deliver Us From Evil

Professor Snape stood in front of a portrait of two figures from conventional Christianity. The portrait, a bit out of place at Hogwarts,

featured the Virgin Mary holding a baby Jesus. Calmly and serenely, she looked to Snape, Draco, and Harry. "Password?" "Deliver us from evil." Snape spoke the password in a monotone voice. The Virgin Mary smiled softly as the baby Jesus cooed and their portrait opened.

"I like that picture." Draco whispered to Harry who nodded in agreement. "So do I."

Snape entered the main room of the new Malfoy-Potter quarters. Standing in the middle of the room, he waited until the two boys came into the room. As he looked around the room, he had to admit, it was pretty cozy. Not to mention it was done in neutral tones. Wing chairs flanked the sides of the fireplace and in front of it was a large comfy couch. There was even wall to wall carpeting. That was most likely added for the safety and comfort of the soon to be child. Behind the couch, was a small dinning table and two chairs. The room then branched off into three more rooms. Snape walked to each door to explain to the boys even though he was sure they could figure it out on their own.

He opened the first door. "This is the master bedroom." He glanced inside the room. It too was done in neutral shades. The most extravagant piece of furniture in the bedroom was the large antique four post bed. 

With a sigh, he moved on to the second door and opened it. "This, obviously, is the bathroom." Snape glanced into the bathroom too. _'A bathtub big enough for two? Why did I have to look in there?' _

Mentally groaning, he moved to the third and final door. He knew what the room was for and didn't really want to look inside. "And this will be the baby's room." A brow quirked as he noticed Malfoy taking a real interest in the room. _'...' _

Hesitantly, he opened the door and peered inside. The room was done in pastel colors, mostly pale yellows and greens. The crib itself was interesting in design and shape. It was circular ... round, and had four posts with white draperies. In fact, all the furniture in the nursery was white. In addition to the odd shaped crib, there was a large white rocking chair, a changing table, a white door that must lead to a closet, and a bassinet on wheels that would be used for the first couple months of life.

Draco left Harry's side and walked into the nursery. He ran his fingertips along the various pieces of furniture. Standing in front of the crib, he looked to Harry.

Smiling, Harry walked into the nursery and hugged Draco from behind. When he kissed the side of Draco's neck in a caring way, Snape coughed.

"I'll leave you two alone. Remember, little to no candlelight." The potions master muttered as he exited the Malfoy-Potter quarters. When he left, the wards automatically re-established themselves. 

The Virgin Mary was now cuddling a sleeping Jesus. "Something troubling you?"

"Hmm," Snape looked to the portrait and downright lied. "No. Everything's fine." Before the portrait could ask him another question, he retreated to his own quarters.

***

"Mm..oh wow, Ron." Hermione snuggled close to her boyfriend. They had finally had sex, and they had done it in an unused charms class. How romantic.

Feeling the chill in the air, Ron pulled another blanket over the two of them. He placed a light kiss to her damp forehead. "I'm glad we finally did this." He grinned wickedly as he teasingly said, "Now we can brag to Harry."

"Ron!" Hermione smiled as she lightly hit his bare chest.

He mock frowned. "You're right. We can't tell him. He hasn't even told us who he's sleeping with." His tone was serious, though the look in eyes said he was still in a teasing playful mood.

She rolled her eyes and laughed ... to tired to do anything else.

***

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were preparing for the most important decision and act of their life. That night, Draco would conceive a child. Harry's child. They would have a family together. This was something he never thought he would have. Only in his wildest dreams did he imagine starting a family with Harry. And those dreams usually involved adopting a child that had their traits. Now they wouldn't need to adopt. He would get pregnant. _'Pregnant. This will be the most wonderful experience of my life.'_

"Draco?" Harry queried curiously as he placed a ball like candle on the night stand by the bed. A simple first year spell was used to light the candle.

"Hmm?" Draco looked to Harry as he extinguished the normal lighting of the room.

"You looked ... out of it. Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry hoped he was wrong about the look on Draco's face.

Draco smirked. "Potter, why would I back down from doing what the-boy-who-lived can't do?"

"Oh. So you only want to do this because I'm not allowed to?"

"Don't be silly." Draco walked over to his love. "Harry, you know I love you. And the thought of carrying your child ... it makes me feel happier than I've ever been." To make sure Harry completely understood him, he pulled the vial from his pocket.

The only light in the room, was from a candle almost behind Harry. But there was enough light for Harry to see Draco uncork the vial and down its contents. "I love you." He wrapped his arms around the other boy.

Draco slipped the empty potion vial back into his robes then hugged Harry back.

Harry was the first to break the silence. "Since we have to wait ten minutes, I want you to give you a massage." Smiling, he began to help the blonde out of his robes, school uniform, and undergarments.

Poor Draco, he was more nervous than when he and Harry had first made love. Shakily, he helped remove the rest of his clothing.

Harry smiled warmly as he guided Draco to the bed. Once he was sure the boy was comfortable, he removed his robe, sweater, tie, and dress shirt. "Roll over onto your stomach." As the blonde rolled over, Harry fished a small bottle of massage oil out of the night stand. He opened the bottle as he moved closer to the bed. Some of the oil was then dribbled along Draco's spinal groove. Setting the bottle down, Harry began to massage the oil into his lover's back. 

Draco closed his eyes, completely surrendering himself to Harry's skillful hands. _'Why hasn't he ever done this for me before?'_

Glancing to his watch, Harry made sure the massage would take just enough time for the potion to work its magic. He leaned down to whisper softly in Draco's ear. "It's time. Are you ready love?"

Opening his eyes, Draco moved to something of a sitting position. "I've been ready." He waited until Harry removed the rest of his clothing, then happily pulled the brunette up onto the bed. At first he kissed Harry sweet and slow. But the kiss soon became deeply passionate.

Harry slowly pushed Draco down until he was laying completely below him. Pulling away from the kiss, emerald green eyes met a pair of silvery blue eyes. "I love you." He spoke from his heart, not just because he was currently nestled between the blonde's legs.

Draco knew he was sincere. He even gasped out his reply as he felt Harry enter his body slowly. The feeling of completeness was different than before. 'Must be the potion,' was one of his last coherent thoughts.

Though Harry didn't drink any of the potion, he felt the same as Draco. Something was just different. It wasn't a bad kind of different, but rather a very good kind of different. He would ask Draco if he noticed it too. Just, not at the moment.

Unlike other times when their coupling was fast and furious, they took it extremely slow this time. They wanted this night to be special and most of all remembered in case something should happen to the other.

Harry kissed the side of Draco's neck, tensing as he climaxed deep within his love.

Draco groaned as he reached his climax, at the same time as Harry, and came against both their stomachs.

Harry nearly collapsed onto Draco, but was smart enough to move to his side after removing his softening member. In the time honored trait of men all over the world, he fell asleep with an arm around the blonde.

Draco had sense enough to pull the comforter over the two of them. He looked to Harry's face and chuckled. The boy was still wearing his glasses. Carefully, he removed the glasses and set them on the night stand. His attention went back to the-boy-who-lived. Brushing the sweat laden locks of hair from his forehead, Draco placed a chaste kiss just above his eyebrows. Before he succumbed to sleep, he thanked every deity for bringing him the famous Harry Potter.

  
  
  


* * *

A/N: To write this chapter, I had to listen to hours and hours(okay not really) of pop music love songs. I'm talking 98 degrees, Nu Flavor, The Lion King Soundtrack, Selena, with a dash of O-Town's Liquid Dreams (with my friend *cough*Kyle*cough* changing the lyrics from girl to boy). XD 


	4. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah! Okay, I don't own these characters, cause the stars know that if I did...the HP books would be in the Adult section and the movies would end up on the Adam & Eve channel(or whatever the name is).

Of course I'd like to thank all you spiffy reviewers! You guys make me want to write the chapters faster. Unfortunately, my muse likes to make me move slower. ^_^;

Chapter Four: The Morning After

The next morning, Ron decided he would tell Harry about the step his relationship with Hermione took. He hoped that would convince his friend to tell him who he'd been sleeping with. When he opened the curtains to Harry's bed, he wasn't surprised to see that he hadn't slept in it.

Of the other boys that shared the room, only Neville Longbottom seemed interested in the fact that Harry was absent from his bed ... again. He started to ask Ron about why Harry stayed out a lot when he noticed Harry's trunk wasn't at the foot of his bed anymore. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the various personal items Harry kept weren't on his night stand and chair any longer. Even Hedwig's cage was missing. "Ron? His stuff is gone..."

"Huh?" Ron looked around the bed and under it as well. _'Neville's right. His stuff is gone. No wonder I he didn't sleep here last night. I wonder what's going on? If Hermione doesn't know, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore.'_ "Um, Neville ... I'm sure it's nothing big. Come on, let's head to the Great Hall. It's almost breakfast time."

Neville nodded and left the 7th year boys dorm with Ron. They met up with Hermione before trekking to the Great Hall.

***

Hermione ignored her food as she whispered back and forth with Ron. "What do you mean he didn't sleep in his bed last night?"

"Don't seem so surprised, 'Mione. This isn't the first time this has happened."

"Then why do you seem so worried?"

"Because, all his stuff is gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"What do you think I mean? It's gone, not there anymore!"

"Shh!" Hermione hushed Ron. "After breakfast we'll go see Dumbledore."

***

Dumbledore had seen the hushed conversations between Hermione and Ron. So he of course, waited for them to exit the Great Hall and escorted them to his office. Once they were seated, he gestured to a candy dish. "Lemon drop?"

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, then shook their heads. "No thank you." They had decided before hand that Hermione would ask the questions. Ron would get over emotional, end up shouting, and she would have to take over anyway. Might as well skip the unnecessary parts. "Sir?"

"You wish to know where Harry is?" Dumbledore smiled because he knew exactly what she was going to ask. He always knew. The students at Hogwarts rarely surprised him. When it came to questions that is.

_'How does he do that?!'_ Ron looked to Hermione's surprised face then looked back to the Headmaster. "When I got up this morning, his things were gone."

"Did he get kicked out?" Hermione butted in.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. A good sign to the young adults sitting before him. "No, he didn't get kicked out. He has just been moved to new quarters." That familiar twinkle made itself known as he added, "For his protection." _'For his and Mr. Malfoy.'_

"Oh." Ron and Hermione didn't look surprised. Harry was the savior of the wizarding world. Of course he would be moved to new quarters. Though Hermione had to wonder why he wasn't moved sooner. Years sooner. _'Something's not right.'_

"You have charms this morning correct? You'd better head to class before you're late." Dumbledore stood and opened the door. "Oh yes. Harry won't be able to attend classes today. He is getting situated in his quarters. If you wouldn't mind, could you two take notes for him?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled as she and Ron left the Headmaster's office. She had this overwhelming feeling that Dumbledore was neglecting to mention something.

***

Harry woke first. He quirked a brow, having not remembered removing his glasses. Yet he was clearly not wearing them. Spotting his glasses on Draco's night stand, he reached over the pale boy and grabbed his glasses. He tried his best not to wake Draco. But he soon realized he had after he put on his glasses. "Good Morning."

Draco smiled at Harry. "Morning," was his somewhat muffled reply. He rolled over onto his back and stretched languidly.

Harry pulled the blankets, over Draco, down until his hips were barely covered. His fingertips trailed over the boy's taut abdomen. "I can't believe there's a life growing inside you now."

He clasped his hands behind his head as he watched Harry. _'He'll make a wonderful father.'_

Harry bent down and kissed Draco's lower abdomen.

***

During the course of the day, Hermione continued to get suspicious. Her gut was telling her that something just wasn't right, and no matter what she did ... she couldn't shake the feeling. Ron, on the other side, believed Dumbledore's excuse whole heartedly.

To make things worse, Hermione noticed Malfoy was gone too. She knew that the last battle had been hard on the Slytherin boy. He had turned his back on his parents and Voldemort. Any remaining Death Eaters would want to use the killing curse on him. Not to mention his crazy mother, now spending life in St. Mungos, would do something horrible to him if she ever got out. _'That's it! Harry and Malfoy are in equal danger now. Dumbledore is probably making them share the new quarters, because of the possible -mini death eaters- in Slytherin House. Poor Harry and poor Malfoy.'_

She wasn't sure if her theory was correct, but it certainly made sense. Later, she would explain her theory to Ron to see if he thought it was correct.

***

After their last class, Hermione and Ron headed back to the Gryffindor common room. On the way, they heard a lot of gossip concerning Harry and Draco.

"Hey, did you notice Harry Potter wasn't in class today?"

"Yeah! I heard he was expelled!"

"No way! You're wrong! He didn't get expelled. I know exactly what happened. See, he was walking to close to the lake and the giant squid grabbed him and ate him!!"

The group of people started to laugh at the silly Ravenclaw boy, and a couple people said, "Shut up Phil."

Hermione rolled her eyes. And people called her insufferable.

"Malfoy wasn't in any classes either."

Another gossiper joined in. "Yeah. I heard he got into a fight with Harry Potter and he, Potter, used the killing curse! And that's why he was expelled."

Hermione, the calm, cool, collected one of the trio. Usually. But this was too much. She was tired of hearing the gossip that wasn't even close to the truth. "SHUT UP! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Ron had to use all his strength to hold her back. He knew she wanted to hit the boy, because he wanted to do it too. "Come on 'Mione. Don't listen to them." He had done quite a bit of growing up and knew when to drop things.

A boy behind Ron snickered. "Granger is only protective of Potter because their sleeping together."

Ron let go of Hermione, turned around, lunged at the boy for talking about his girlfriend and best friend. There's only so much a redhead can take.

***

Harry and Draco had no idea they were being defended and a fight had broke out about their whereabouts. They were busy sitting at the small dining table and eating the buffet the house elves thought they needed. Harry had asked for chicken, mashed potatoes, and gravy. While Draco had asked for pasta salad with cherry tomatoes and scallops. Technically, they got what they wanted. They just had enough for ten people.

"Next time, we invite someone over to help eat all this." Harry patted his full belly. He didn't think he could eat another bite.

Draco smirked. "You don't have to eat it all. The house elves will take it away."

"I wonder what they do with the food that hasn't been eaten."

"They reuse it again of course."

Harry's face took on a greenish tint as Draco laughed at him. "If you could just see your face!"


	5. Praying To The Porcelain Gods

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. No money.

A/N: Harry and Draco are the main plot as you guys have probably noticed, but there is also a sub-plot involving Ron and Hermione(though I don't include them as often as I should). Starting with this chapter, I'm going to try to involve them more. :D 

Besides, Ron is just fun to write for.

And I want to give a big thank you to those that review! I love you guys. *sniff* I do this for you guys...well mostly me. But you guys too. :D 

Chapter Five: Praying To The Porcelain Gods

2 Months Later...

Early one Saturday morning, Draco rushed from the bedroom to the bathroom. Almost as soon as he reached the toilet, he vomited up everything he had for dinner ... plus some.

Harry woke up when he felt Draco get out of the bed. "Huh?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and then put on his glasses. Just a bit confused, he left the warmth and comfort of their bed to seek out his love. The dry heaving sounds Draco was making led Harry right to him. "You okay?"

"Yes...I'm perfectly fine." Draco drawled, sounding very much like Professor Snape.

Harry winced. "Don't talk like that. It's not attractive."

"Oh, and praying to the porcelain gods is?" Vomiting didn't exactly make him feel chipper. Though he really couldn't be mad at the reason why he was so sick so early in the morning. He loved the child, and even if he were sick until the day he gave birth ... as long as Harry was with him, he could do it.

"...Maybe Madam Pomfrey can give you something for the morning sickness?" He knelt down beside Draco and began to soothingly rub his lover's bare back.

***

"Where are you going, Ron?"

Ron turned around to see Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Draping his school robe over his arm, he replied to the girls. "I'm going to get Hermione. We're going into Hogsmeade today."

"She's not in her room." Parvati started to explain where she was, when Lavender butted in.

"Yeah, she's in the infirmary."

Parvati nodded in agreement. "Apparently, she was really sick this morning."

"She was vomiting." Before the girls could elaborate anymore, Ron ran from the Gryffindor Tower to the infirmary.

***

Hermione sat on one of the cots as she waited for Madam Pomfrey to tell her what disease she had. She was certain it was some horrible disease that muggles don't get. While waiting, she saw Malfoy walk in with Harry at his side. Actually, they were...holding hands? _'....is that why we haven't seen him that much?'_

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Two in one day."

Hermione quirked a brow. _'What does she mean by that? Harry can't be sick or we'd know. Do Draco and I have the same thing??'_

Pomfrey smiled softly as she approached Harry and Draco. No matter how much teen pregnancy irked her, she would not let it show. "Ah..Mr. Malfoy. I wondered when you would be coming to see me. Now is as good a time as any for your first check-up."

Draco nodded. "I'm also here because of the morning sickness."

_'Morning sickness? Isn't that term used for pregnant women? Maybe it means something different in the wizarding world.'_ Hermione's curiosity for Draco's health was covering up the curiosity she had for her own health.

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter. Miss Granger is here as well." She pointed in Hermione's direction. "Would you tell her I'll be there in a moment. I just have to get Mr. Malfoy situated."

Harry gave Draco's hand a light squeeze. "I'll be right back love." After letting go of his hand, he headed over to one of his best friends. "Hey Hermione. Why are you here?"

_'Love? Well that settles that one.'_ "Harry, why didn't you tell us you and Malfoy were an item?"

"Because, I was afraid of how you all would react. Anyway, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"This morning, I woke up and I was extremely nauseous. After vomiting up everything I ate, I dressed and came here."

Harry started to chuckle. Upon noticing Hermione's furrowed brows, he spoke. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

Hermione gasped. _'When was the last time I menstruated? But we always use protection. No wait, our first night together we didn't....'_

"'Mione?! Are you okay?" Ron ran over to Harry and Hermione. "I heard from Parvati and Lavender that you were sick."

"Ron I...I'm not sure. But I think..I might be..." She paused to collect her thoughts. It was weird really. Usually she had no trouble spouting off anything she knew or thought she knew. But this was a little different. "Ron...I think I'm pregnant."

"P-pregnant?" Dark brown eyes rolled back as the redhead promptly fainted.

Harry knelt down by his side around the same time Madam Pomfrey rushed over with a bottle of smelling salts. "What happened?"

Hermione sighed. "I told him what I thought. I told him that I thought I was...pregnant."

Madam Pomfrey looked up to Hermione and sighed. Before she opened the smelling salts bottle, she decided to tell Hermione what was -wrong- with her. "Miss Granger. I fear your assumption is correct. You are two months pregnant. We will have to inform your head of house and the headmaster."

Hermione didn't know what to think. And the fact that the father of her baby had passed out didn't help her out any.

Pomfrey waved the smelling salts under Ron's nose. A few moments later, he scrunched his nose and woke up. "Huh?!"

"Ron, you better stay laying on the floor." Harry cautioned.

Before Ron could say anything, Hermione blurted out, "Ron, I'm pregnant!"

This time he didn't pass out. Smiling, he stood up and rushed to Hermione. He hugged her tightly. "Oh 'Mione! Are you really?" He relaxed his hold on her so he could look her in the eye.

She just smiled and nodded. Her fears that he would reject her and the baby were crushed by his enthusiasm. "Yes. I'm 2 months along."

Harry wasn't sure if it was appropriate or not, but he smiled as he said, "Congratulations." Not wanting Draco to be alone anymore, he headed off to the cot his love was lounging on.

Hermione and Ron both uttered a thanks to Harry. Ron kissed her forehead softly. Before looking to where his best friend was going. His jaw dropped as he watched Harry plant a soft kiss to Draco's lips. "...?!?!?!?!?!"

"Ron." Hermione lightly touched his arms. "I don't know what's going on. But I do know they came in here together, and I think I Draco might be really sick."

"But..."

Draco smiled at Harry. "You should tell your friends. They know we're together." He motioned to Ron, who wore his emotions on his sleeve.

Harry nodded and smiled. "If you're sure we should tell them now."

"Of course I'm sure." He looked back to Ron and Hermione. "Weasley, Granger. Come here."

Harry thought he saw Ron's jaw start to pulse with suppressed anger as he and Hermione walked over to Draco's cot and stood on the opposite side Harry was on.

"Harry and I have some good news. Based on your reaction to Granger, you may want to sit down Weasley." Draco smirked as he teased the redhead. It was just too easy to get him upset.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew Draco was just teasing, but Ron didn't. "Ron, Draco and I have been seeing each other for over 14 months. And that's not all." He looked from Hermione to Ron. "Draco's 2 months pregnant."

Ron made a little disgusted sound. It was somewhere between ew and ahh. "But he's a guy!"

Hermione looked to Draco, then looked down to where the swell from the growing baby would soon be showing. Smiling, she looked up to his face. "Looks like we'll have something in common, huh?"

Draco nodded as he spoke. There was absolutely no malice in his voice. "At least I'll be able to complain to someone that understands what I'm going through."

Hermione laughed and nodded in agreement while Ron's face blanched at the site of Hermione and Draco getting along so well.

"But I still don't get it..." Ron whined as he looked back to Harry.

Sighing, Harry decided to tell Ron everything. Well, not everything. He didn't want to scar his friend mentally with the details of his and his love's fairly active sex life. So, he told him all the important stuff. How they got together, how Dumbledore thought they needed a stronger witch or wizard to defeat Voldemort, and how Snape had to brew the potion. 


	6. Don’t you think I’ve researched this?

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. No money.

A/N: Okay, I'd like to thank all my spiffy reviewers! You guys rock sooo much. I love you guys! ^_^ Oh and to the person that said Hermione's pregnancy was unexpected/rushed. Well, I know it was a bit rushed. But in Chapter Three, there is a little blurb that said Hermione and Ron had sex. I was tired when I wrote that chapter, and didn't write out the sex scene.

In all honestly, I got the idea for this story from the movies Junior & Father of the Bride II. That's why I made 'Mione get pregnant. I thought it would be cute. Oh and of course Madam Pomfrey would know how far along Hermione was. She's a medi-witch. Obviously she did some tests. Hermione was waiting to hear the answer when the gang showed up at the infirmary. Hope that cleared everything up. Now, onto the story.

Chapter Six: Don't you think I've researched this?

10 weeks pregnant...

A look of extreme fear flickered across Draco's silvery blue eyes. He was being cornered by those of his house. For two months he had been able to dodge their questions about his whereabouts, but now it was Quidditch practice season. So far, he had skipped two of the practices and his team mates weren't happy about it.

Millicent Bulstrode, the once butch young girl, had come out of the closet during their 5th year at Hogwarts. Since then, she began dressing more like the guys her age. That even included wearing slacks instead of a skirt, and cutting her hair. To those that didn't know any better, she was quite an attractive man. "Draco, where have you been lately?"

"Yeah. We haven't seen you at practice, and you're our seeker." Gigi Rivera smirked as she put her hands on her hips. "Come on, you can redeem yourself. We've got practice today."

Draco shook his head. "No. I can't." Instinctively, he placed a protective hand on his lower abdomen. The effect was lost on his team mates.

"Oh come on Malfoy." Rae McMillan, a rather short, loud, talkative 6th year boy, crossed his arms over his chest. "How are we supposed to beat the snot out of the Gryffindors if we don't have a seeker?!"

"You'll just have to find someone else." Draco turned to walk away, but Bulstrode stopped him by grabbing his arm painfully hard.

"What's with you?! Ever since your father died, your mother went insane, and Dumbledore moved you to new quarters, you've been acting funny."

"Look, Bulstrode. I don't want to talk about it with you." Draco pulled his arm out of the butch girl's arm. "I have to go." Once again, he tried to walk away. But this time, he was stopped by Pansy Parkinson. He hadn't seen her until that moment.

"Draco. I know you've just been really stressed. And I'm willing to forget everything, including the hickey. Let's just be together like before." Smirking, she leaned up against him, and pressed her lips to his.

Disgusted, Draco pushed her away. Wiping his mouth off, he spoke. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Each word dripped with venom.

Pansy started to cry. "It's because of Potter isn't it? You two share quarters and have become friends. You're a bleeding Gryffindor now, aren't you?! You don't deserve to wear the seal of Slytherin." Blinded by the anger caused by his rejection of her, she did what no other student ever thought of doing. She ripped the Slytherin patch from Draco's robe.

Draco was confused. He didn't know what to do and he didn't know how Pansy knew so much. He wasn't sure if he should fight for the patch or just walk away. Considering his condition and what they might do to him, he decided to just walk away. And this time, they didn't stop him.

***

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione looked at her best friend who was leaning against a bare wall.

Harry sighed. "Draco was supposed to meet me here over a half hour ago."

"Maybe he's just running late?" The excuse sounded lame to her own ears.

"Maybe–" Harry paused as he saw a shock of golden blonde hair. Smiling, he leaned away from the wall. "You're late. I got worried." His smile faded as he noticed the upset look on his lover's face. "Draco? What happened?"

Hermione quirked a brow as she looked Draco over. One of the first things she noticed was the lack of a house patch. "Your patch...it's gone."

"How very bright of you to notice Granger." He sighed knowing she was just concerned and curious. _'I shouldn't have snapped on her like that.'_ Looking to her, he apologized sincerely. "I'm sorry Hermione. I was cornered by my—by Slytherin's Quidditch team and Pansy Parkinson." 

Harry bristled at the mention of Pansy. He knew Draco never cared about her, and he only allowed her to hang all over him for publicity. Most of his house wouldn't take so kindly to their star being gay. All the same, Harry did not like the girl.

Draco continued once he was sure Harry had calmed down a bit. "The team wanted to know where I'd been, and were trying to get me to practice. I didn't want to. It's not safe for the baby. I didn't tell them that, instead I told them to find someone else. I guess you can imagine they didn't take that too nicely. Then Pansy showed up." The name was said with pure hatred. "She knew about Harry and I living together. But she doesn't know we're lovers. And then ... she kissed me."

Harry balled his fists up. How dare that gangly girl kiss *his* love. "She kissed you?!" He was tired of Slytherin House and their bull.

"I told her to never do it again and then she ripped the patch from my robes." He looked down at the bare spot, a bit darker than the rest. Draco looked up to Harry and Hermione.

Hermione spoke matter of factly. "You two should go see Dumbledore. He'll be able to sort out the problem with Slytherin." She gathered her belongings. "As for me, I've got to meet Ron."

Draco and Harry watched Hermione walk away before they headed for Dumbledore's office.

***

It seemed to be just Harry and Draco's luck that they ran into Dumbledore before they reached his office. They didn't exactly know the password and it would have taken them a while to guess it.

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." The old wizard smiled, gentle eyes twinkling in a way that only his were able to do.

Malfoy wondered how his eyes seemed to always twinkle when he was happy, but put the thought away when he remembered his problem. It didn't take him long to explain what he told Hermione and Harry.

Dumbledore smiled. "I see." He removed his wand from his robes, muttered an incantation and tapped the bare spot on Draco's robe. Instantly a new Slytherin patch appeared. "I will have a talk with Miss Parkinson. You two run along and don't get into any more trouble."

Malfoy and Potter nodded and walked away together.

***

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed while her boyfriend and lover, Ron, opened a letter from his mother. "What's it say, Ron?"

"Hold on a minute." Ron muttered as he read the letter. Just a few days earlier, they had owled his mother with the news that she would be a grandmother soon. It would be a big surprise, as Mrs. Weasley expected grandchildren from her eldest children. Not her youngest son.

Ron cringed as he looked up to Hermione. "Mum says she's disappointed we didn't use any birth control. And she asked why we couldn't wait until after school. But, she did say she was happy about finally becoming a grandmother."

"Every cloud has a silver lining." Hermione chirped happily.

"Huh?" Ron looked slightly confused.

"Never mind." Hermione patted a spot beside her and Ron obediently sat down beside her.

Smiling mischievously, Hermione turned toward her boyfriend and slowly pressed her lips to his. Since they found out she was pregnant, Ron had been treating her like a china doll and had stopped trying to get her in bed. She curled her fingers around the bottom of hem of his sweater and began to pull it up.

Ron, who had been all into the kiss, stopped the kiss, and pulled back from Hermione. "'Mione, Are you sure it's okay? We won't hurt the baby will we?"

She couldn't help but smile affectionately. He was so sweet and stupid. _'So that's why he stopped wanting to make love to me.'_ "Ron, as long as I'm comfortable, the baby will be fine."

"Really...?"

"Yes really. Don't you think I've researched this?" Hermione smiled triumphantly. She would never be thrown into a situation like this and not know what to expect and how to handle it.

"I should have known. You're going to be as bad as Dumbledore soon. He knows everything you know!"

She laughed as she pulled off her sweater. "Ron. Shut up. I don't want to talk about the headmaster before we make love. It's not sexy," she teased lightly as she continued removing her clothing.

Ron, finally getting the hint, began to strip out of his clothes. Once they were both naked, he and Hermione moved to the center of the bed, with him between her legs. "I love you Hermione. You know that right?"

"I love you too." Smiling, she took his face into her hands gently, leaned up, and kissed him passionately. The kiss only paused when Ron entered her in one swift thrust.

***

"Harry?"

Harry looked to the expressive grey eyes of his lover. "Hmm?"

"Can we stop by and see Hermione? She has a couple books on pregnancy I want to borrow." Draco rubbed his lower abdomen. He couldn't wait until the swell became visible and he could feel the baby move.

"Sure." Harry smiled as he took Draco's hand into his. He didn't feel like keeping up the charade anymore, and didn't care if the school found out now. They would eventually. Especially when Draco started to show. Robes can't hide pregnancy forever.

The pair detoured from their current path to head to Hermione's room. They were glad she was Head Girl and they didn't need to go through the Gryffindor entrance to get to her room. Not only because of how some of the Gryffindors would get once they spotted Draco, but also because Harry didn't know the password anymore. At least he knew Hermione's password.

"Biblioteca." A large, ornate tapestry moved aside and revealed a door. Harry knew that if it was locked, he should just leave. Open was a free invite to come in. He tested the door. It was open. He opened the door and walked in, followed immediately by Draco. Both made a sound of disgust and scrambled to leave the room.

Once back into the hallway, Draco leaned against a wall. He looked extremely pale. "I saw Weasley's arse!" 


	7. Yeah, but we were naked then

Disclaimer: So like, the cannon characters in my story totally don't, like, belong to me. So like, don't try to sue. Like, okay?

**Chapter Seven: Yeah, but we were naked then**

17 weeks pregnant...

Hermione and Ron walked to the entrance portrait to the Malfoy-Potter residence. Ron looked to his girlfriend, soon to be mother of his child, and smiled warmly. Her hair and complexion seemed to glow radiantly, and Ron felt she was more beautiful now, than she ever was.

She had noticed him staring, and with a curious smile she asked, "What?"

"You look really beautiful." Ron's ears turned pink like they would if that was the first time he mentioned her beauty.

Smiling, Hermione stopped in front of the entrance portrait and kissed Ron softly.

At that moment, the portrait swung open revealing Harry. He laughed as he shook his head. "I'm glad Draco is napping. The last time he saw you two like that, he seemed to be permanently scarred."

Hermione and Ron pulled apart. "Yeah, but we were naked then."

"Ron!" Hermione slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Well it's true!" He feigned being hurt. "Besides, you should have locked the door."

"He has a point Hermione." Everyone turned to see Draco standing behind Harry.

Smiling, Hermione pushed past Harry and hugged Draco. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Draco hugged back, smiling as well. "My back is killing me and I'm only four months along."

She nodded as she pulled away from him. "Yeah, some people get backaches early on. Not me though."

"Really?" He wanted to hear more so he led Hermione away from the boys.

Ron shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

Harry shrugged. "It's weird sometimes, but I like it this way." He motioned for his best friend to follow him inside so the portrait could close. Once inside, he continued to speak. "So, has Hermione told her parents yet?"

Ron shook his head. "No. She's still too afraid of how they'll react."

Harry frowned. "That's not good. She needs to tell them. They deserve to know."

Ron nodded in agreement. "I told her that. I even told her my mum said we could live at the Burrow until we can afford our own place." Speak of housing arrangements after school made him look at Harry curiously. "Where are you and Malfoy going after school?"

"Actually, Draco sold Malfoy Manor and we're having our own place built. It'll be ready by graduation." Harry looked proud as spoke about the house. "It's nothing fancy. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, dining room, family room, decent sized kitchen, a study, and a porch that wraps around the entire house. There's even a balcony for each bedroom. The bedrooms are on the second floor."

Ron laughed as he walked to a chair and sat down. "Sounds like you two have everything covered. You're going to have to help me out. I want to build 'Mione's dream home."

Harry nodded. "Of course Ron." He sat down in a chair opposite Ron and picked up a notebook. "Let's get started. What are some aspects of Hermione's dream home?"

***

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco were in the nursery talking. "So, Draco. Do you have that brown line at the midline of your abdomen?"

"What brown line?"

"This one." She pulled the waistband of her skirt down far enough so that she could show him the vertical brown line that divided her abdomen in two equal parts.

He ran a finger over the line causing her to giggle. "No. I don't have a line like that." He placed a hand over her swelled tummy. "It's so amazing, isn't it? To have a life growing inside you."

She nodded as a gentle smile crossed her lips. "Yeah, it is." As he pulled his hand away, she could not help but ask, "Can I...?"

Draco knew what she was talking about, and it was only fair. He pushed the front waistband of his pants down under the swell of his lower abdomen, and pulled up his shirt a little. 

Hermione placed her hand gently on his lower abdomen. "You know, once we start showing more, a lot of people are going to be touching your stomach."

He groaned. "I hope not."

***

Christmas Morning

"Wake up Draco! It's Christmas morning!"

Draco opened one eye slowly and noticed the sun hadn't fully risen yet. It was much too early to be awake and so chipper. "Sod off will you?" He closed his eye in an attempt to go back to sleep.

Harry would have none of that. It was Christmas and there were presents to open. "Draco! Come on! There are presents for us," Harry whined. "Pleeeaaase get up." He pouted as he looked to the love of his life.

Draco sighed and opened his eyes. Upon seeing the pouty face of Harry, he smiled from ear to ear. "Fine, let's go see what's under the tree."

Like a child, Harry bounded out of the master bedroom and into the main living room.

Draco slowly got out of bed. Though it was good to see Harry so happy, he wondered why the boy couldn't let him sleep an hour longer. Especially after the long night they had together. At any rate, he left the bedroom in his pyjamas and figured he could change later. His pyjamas consisted of a pair of black silky pants and a plain white T-Shirt. 

Harry was wearing a pair of green and blue flannel pants and a gray T-Shirt. He was also searching through the presents. Smiling, he pulled out what was probably a shirt box. It was wrapped in plain red paper and sported a large silver bow. "Here. This one's for you." He handed the box to Draco.

Sitting down in a chair next to the tree, Draco took the box and looked at it's tag. "It's from Mrs. Weasley?" Curiously, he looked up at Harry.

He just smiled and laughed lightly. "She's like a second mother to me. You probably got a homemade sweater."

Smiling, Draco opened the box and pulled out the pastel contents. "...?" Upon opening it all the way, he noticed it was actually a blanket...a baby blanket. He almost burst into tears as he draped the ultra soft gift over his shoulder. "She made a baby blanket. Oh Harry. I'm so sorry for everything I've ever said about the Weasleys."

Harry moved over to Draco and hugged him lightly. "Don't worry. Everyone knows that was the old you." As he let go, he noticed there was something else in the box. "Look," he was pointing to the box.

Quirking a brow, Draco removed the last item in the box. Sure enough, it was a heather gray sweater with a forest green D in the front. Just one look at the sweater and he started laughing. "You were right! She did make me a sweater."

"Put it on! Put it on!" Harry urged as he took the baby blanket and set it aside. 

Draco pulled the sweater on and it fit perfectly. "This is pretty comfortable."

Harry nodded in agreement before searching for the right present to open. He chose to open another from Mrs. Weasley. This time it was his sweater which was the reverse colors of Draco's sweater. He pulled his sweater on and looked at Draco. "Look! We kinda match." 

Both boys started to laugh. Draco was finally getting into the Christmas spirit and was currently kneeling by the tree with Harry. At the same time, the two of them shoved a box at the other. 

***

In the Head Girl's quarters, Ron and Hermione were laughing and having a grand time while they opened their gifts. Like Harry and Draco, Hermione and Ron both received sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. Only, their colors were crimson and golden yellow. They too were wearing their sweaters.

Smiling, Hermione sat back on her heels. "Ron, there's another gift for you."

"Where?!" Happily he looked under the tree and only saw presents for Harry and Draco. "I don't see anything 'Mione..." He looked over to her, confusion apparent until he saw her pulling out a long box from behind a chair.

She handed the box over to her boyfriend, and laughed as he happily tore the shiny paper away.

"Oh 'Mione!" Ron shifted the tissue paper in the box aside as he got a good look at his new broom. It wasn't the fastest and newest broom, but it was still better than the old broom he got from Fred. "A Nimbus2000!" Picking the broom up, he hugged it close. He put the broom down long enough to pull Hermione into a tight hug and then he pulled a box out from behind himself and handed it over to her. "This is for you."

Hermione tore off the paper, then opened the box. Whatever it was that was inside the box was really quite heavy. Pushing layers of tissue paper aside, Hermione gasped slightly. "A book!" Grinning, she removed the book and looked at the title. "Cloud Dancing?" Curiously, she opened the book. On the first page, hand written was a poem.

_My slender waist  
and thighs  
Are exhausted  
and weak  
From a night of cloud dancing._

-Huang O (1498-1569)

Ron grinned. "I just liked the poem. I'm not sure why."

Hermione laughed softly as turned the page. "I think I know why." She paused as she looked at the beginning of the first chapter. It too was hand written. She flipped through a couple more pages and soon realized the entire book was written in her beloved boyfriend's handwriting. "Ron?! Did you write this yourself?!"

Ron nodded and pointed to the ribbon that would double as a bookmark. "I've been writing it all semester. I thought you would like a book that no one else in the world had. A one of a kind. And there's something else."

At that moment, Hermione noticed the ring hanging from the ribbon. It wasn't big or expensive. Just a simple heart shaped diamond on a gold band.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Ron gripped the bottom hem of his sweater, afraid she would think they were too young to marry.

"Of course Ron!" Crying, smiling, and laughing slightly, Hermione hugged Ron fiercely, never letting go of the book.

***

Laughing, Harry went to open his first. Inside the main box, was a silver ring box. He opened the ring box and his eyes widened at the beautiful ring inside. The ring base was a thick, high quality gold. Laying regally atop the ring was a miniature lion with tiny emerald chips for eyes. The lion was charmed to move but never leave the ring. At that moment, the lion chose to yawn and go to sleep.

Harry carefully removed the ring from the box and peeked at the underside for an inscription. There was one and it simply said, I will love you for all eternity, Draco. Smiling, he slipped the ring on his left ring finger, then leaned over to Draco to give him a light kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

Draco kissed back before saying, "You're welcome." Once Harry moved back, he looked at the present on his lap. It was wrapped in red paper covered with little green Christmas trees. He ripped the paper off and opened the box. Inside that box was another box. Quirking a brow, he took that box out and opened it. "What the..." Inside that box was yet another box. He glanced to Harry before he opened the next box. Luckily, there was just one box inside. A standard black velvet ring box. It seemed the two of them were on the same thought path when they picked out gifts. Slowly, he opened the box, gasping upon seeing the ring inside. It was an engagement ring. The center diamond was marquise cut, there were pear shaped side-stones, and it was all set on a platinum band. It was a muggle made ring, but Draco didn't care. It was the most perfect ring ever.

Harry gently took the box from Draco. As they were already sitting on the floor, he wouldn't be able to get down on one knee like planned. He and Ron had gone ring shopping together. They both thought Christmas was the perfect day to engaged.

"Draco...ever since we grew up and got over our silly rivalry...my feelings for you constantly increase. I love you more than life itself. And now that you're carrying our baby, I feel my life is almost complete..." A deep breath to calm his nerves, he took Draco's left hand in his. 

"Harry...?" Draco gently urged his love to continue.

The dark haired boy smiled nervously as he looked to his angel, the light of his life. Using just one hand, he pulled the ring from the box. With the way he held it, Draco could just barely see the inscription was a symbol. The figure eight laying on it's side also known as the symbol for infinity, eternity, and other words meaning forever and never ending. "What I'm trying to say is...Draco? Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Whether from the hormones caused by pregnancy, his eternal love for Harry, or perhaps a combination of the two, Draco began to cry as he nodded a yes. Draco waited somewhat patiently as Harry slipped the ring on his left ring finger, and then he hugged and kissed Harry passionately.

* * *

A/N: The rings were all designed at adiamondisforever dot com. Boy do I love that site. XD Anyway! I just want to apologize to my readers. I've had a bit of writer's block. For some reason, I just couldn't get past the christmas gifts. Anyway, I hope this chapter is decent enough. People should be learning about the dual pregnancies next chapter. Think of all the problems! Hehe oh and if anyone has any suggestions or whatever, drop me a line at starlight_yatenk@yahoo.com. :D


	8. At first I thought it was gas

Disclaimer: Uuhh.......not own....mmnnnn...... *blank stare*

A/N: I might be changing my pen name(again) cause my sister was trying to sign up ff dot net and she still hasn't gotten her activation code or whatever and I'm thinking about sharing my account with her. I dunno yet. We'll see. What else. Oh yeah! I've never really done a decent reply to my reviewers and I think I'll start doing that now. :D

frizzy: Thanks! I'm working on Ch. 9 now. Long as nothing happens to my bitchy muse, it should be out in the next week or two.

menecarkawan: Yes, I wonder what her parents will say too. *sweatdrop* Um...I think I'll have one of my friends write that part so I'll be surprised! XD 

S. Wing: Thanks...

TigerBlak: I dunno about lamaze for Draco. I figured he would get a c-section. But...the shopping thing seems plausible(sp?) right now. Especially once you meet the newest OC. XD

L.M: Really? It brought you out of your grouchy mood? Sweeet! :D

IceAngel: Yeah, I'm trying not to take a whole month between updates. But guess what? I'm working on like, 3 other fanfics too! XD lol, just gotta upload them now.

Gryphnwng: *petpet* I'm glad you like my story that much. ^_^ *ego-boost* Your review made me smile like an idiot. I had to go get my sister and was all like look! XD 

Draco's Worst Nightmare: Guess that means you'll still be happy as this is another update! :D Btw, I might be over the writers block..but no promises or anything. I don't want to jinx myself. x_o;;

**Chapter Eight: At first I thought it was gas...**

It was the first Potions class after Christmas holiday, and both Hermione and Draco were proudly wearing their engagement rings. Many of the girls on the Gryffindor side of the room ogled over the ring and the guys complimented Ron. Meanwhile on the Slytherin side, no one had really noticed the elegant ring. Well, no one except the girl that obsessed over him constantly.

Pansy, who was sitting behind and to the left of Draco, gasped. "Draco...?!"

Rolling his eyes, Draco looked over his shoulder to where Pansy was sitting. "What is it, Parkinson?"

She frowned, momentarily hurt by his use of her last name. "Draco, that ring...it looks like an engagement ring."

He looked down to the ring, fingered it lightly, then smiled as he looked back up to her. "It is. I suppose that means you are the first Slytherin to know I am engaged."

Though Crabbe and Goyle flanked him, they really hadn't heard a word of what was just said. Pansy on the other hand, looked as though she were going to burst into tears. "W-who..?"

"That doesn't concern you." He smugly turned his attention away from the pug nosed girl, sneaking a glance to Harry over on the Gryffindor side.

Pansy was just too observant for her own good and had followed his gaze. "WITH POTTER?!"

Draco's face paled as all the attention in the room went to Pansy, then to him, and finally to Harry. The deafening silence in the room was replaced by furious whispers.

At that moment, Snape chose to sweep into the classroom in a flurry of black robes. "Today we will be..." He paused upon noticing that the students were currently preoccupied with some kind of gossip to notice his grand entrance. "SILENCE!" He bellowed, gaining the attention of the class.

He crossed his arms as he looked over the incompetent students. "Malfoy." Snape looked to the blonde Slytherin. "Explain what's going on." At the boy's hesitation, he added, "NOW!"

Draco flinched at the sound of Snape's voice. He then stood up, took a calming breath of air, then spoke. "Parkinson saw my engagement ring and figured out who I'm engaged to..." He paused thinking it wasn't important to mention the pregnancy since only three other students knew about it.

There was a collective gasp from the entire room. No one, before that moment, knew the Gryffindor's Golden Boy was involved with the Slytherin Sex God.

Pansy broke down in tears and ran out of the potions class room. "Bulstrode, go after her." Snape commanded and Millicent followed orders. He then pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. When he released his nose, he looked back to Draco. "Gather your belongings and move to Potter's side." It took all his self control to keep from raising a brow as several Slytherin's literally hissed. He knew this would happen, he just didn't think it would happen until the boy was showing.

Draco nodded as he gathered his things then moved to the empty spot by Harry, who protectively placed his arm around the Slytherin's waist when he sat down. Harry inconspicuously placed his hand over the swell of his love's pregnant belly.

Snape saw the movement and sighed heavily. He knew it was just Potter's way of comforting Malfoy, but it was still inappropriate in the class room. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter...Please refrain from public displays of affection while in my class. Ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor."

***

Potions class passed rather slowly and uneventfully. After the class, Malfoy, Potter, Granger, and Weasley went to the cloister to do a little studying before their next class.

Draco, having decided the stone benches were too hard, was sitting on the grass. Hermione agreed with Draco and sat near him. Harry and Ron didn't have a problem with sitting on the benches.

Hermione glanced to Draco. "What class have you got next?"

"Transfiguration." The blonde frowned. He was certain that was his worst class. It just seemed dumb to him. Why would he ever want to change a hamster into a dinner plate? Disgusting!

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about transfiguring any part of you. With the pregnancy, it'll be too dangerous."

Draco looked to Hermione and smirked. "Thank Merlin for small gifts." He quirked a brow as a shadow passed over them. Looking up, he noticed the Slytherin quidditch team. "It seems I spoke to soon," he mumbled. _'Please, don't let them have heard the pregnancy comment.'_

Gigi Rivera placed her hands on her hips. Her odd English-Spanish accent was heavier because of her anger. "How could you Malfoy?! How could you get engaged to that...that...GRYFFINDOR?!"

Ron rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Harry, whispering softly. "She says that like it's an insult."

Harry nearly snorted. He was very close to jumping off the bench and hurting them. His love was in a delicate condition and didn't need the stress, but he could also take care of himself. So for the time being, he would just watch and keep one hand on his wand. Just in case.

Slowly, Draco put his books down and stood up. Gigi was shorter than him and was forced to look up if she were to continue glaring into his eyes. "Listen Rivera, it's none of your business who I want to be with."

"What about Pansy? Millicent has been consoling her for over three hours! Don't you care about her feelings? She loves you!"

Draco almost started to laugh. "She doesn't love me. She's obsessed with me. There is a difference. And I don't give a damn about her feelings. In case you haven't noticed. I'm GAY!"

Several students that hadn't been paying attention before, now were. They whispered amongst themselves concerning all the drama.

Gigi huffed. "I'm so sick of you and your shit Malfoy!" Raising her hands from her hips, she put her hands on his shoulders, and pushed him backwards.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw Draco's arms begin to flail in an attempt to regain his balance. Dropping his wand, he jumped up from the bench, having just enough time to catch his love.

While this was going on, Hermione had moved to Ron's side for safety. She didn't know what was going to happen and didn't want to be in the middle of a physical fight or magical duel.

Ron, of course, wasn't thinking. He was just angry that the girl dared to push someone that was pregnant. If he was thinking, he would know the girl had no idea about Draco's condition. He stood and stepped between Rivera and his friends. "What's wrong with you? Draco's in a delicate condition right now!"

"Delicate condition?" Gigi rolled her eyes, then spoke sarcastically. "What is he? Pregnant?" She started to laugh until she noticed the looks on their faces. Her own face twisted in disgust. "He IS pregnant!"

Rae McMillan's face mirrored the disgust Gigi had. "That's just gross Malfoy!"

Harry stood with one arm around Draco protectively, and his wand arm held straight toward the Slytherin quidditch team...wand pointed at the current leader of the wolf pack. He apparently picked up his wand after catching Draco. "Leave us alone."

Gigi started to remove her wand, but thought better of it. There were too many witnesses and most would agree that she had initiated the fight. "Watch your back Potter. You too Malfoy." She turned and pushed her way through the crowd that gathered around. Her lackeys, also known as the rest of the Slytherin team, followed behind her.

Harry put his wand away as he and Draco sat down on one of the benches. The moment Harry put his arms around Draco in a loving embrace, Draco broke down into tears. For all the students still watching, it was really quite disturbing. Malfoy was supposed to be one of those strong guys that thought only little wussies cried. But here he was, in the arms of his supposed rival, crying like a little girl.

At the whispers of the spectators, Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "Would you all go away! He doesn't need you gawking at him!" The crowd dispersed only because she was Head Girl and could get them into big trouble or worse...detention with Filch.

Draco's sobs slowed down to just pitiful sniffling. "I-I'm sorry Harry. I don't know why I'm crying. She just scared me for some reason."

"It's okay love." Harry was smart enough not to voice what he was thinking. _'It's just your crazy hormones acting funny.'_ He quirked a brow as the blonde gasped suddenly. "What's wrong?"

Hermione and Ron heard the gasp and were waiting for an answer as well.

"I think the baby moved." He placed his hand on the swell, glad he didn't have to hide anymore now that everyone knew. He shifted his clothes, grabbed Harry's hand, and placed it on the swell. "See, right there. Don't you feel it?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't feel anything."

"Of course not." Hermione spoke matter of factly. "It's too early for you to feel it. In a couple weeks you should be able to." Smiling, she looked at Draco. "So, what's it feel like?"

"It feels like there's a butterfly softly fluttering it's wings in my abdomen." He smiled as he rearranged his clothes.

She laughed softly. "Some people have all the luck. At first I thought it was gas, but then as I realized what it was it started to feel more like faint bubbles and kinda tickled."

Ron nodded. "It was weird. 'Mione just started to giggle. I thought she'd gone mad!" All four of them started to laugh until they heard an intruder cough.

A boy with a Ravenclaw patch stepped forward. Grinning idiotically, he looked each person, pausing at Draco and Hermione. He didn't even have to be told to know that Hermione was pregnant. It was obvious in the way she carried herself and unconsciously placed her hand on her not to noticeable swollen abdomen. "With Quidditch season starting up, I thought you might need some...help."

Ron furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

The boy grinned. "Welp, being pregnant isn't easy and with the manly boyfriend types practicing long hours and playing long games...someone has to watch the moms to be." Before Hermione could ask how he knew, he said. "Hermione, of course I know. I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing. No matter how ADHD I seem."

_'ADHD? There's only one Ravenclaw like that. Phil Steet!'_ Harry groaned. Phil had a reputation for being really out there at times. Not to mention highly annoying when you were trying to be serious and he didn't seem to know what the word serious meant. "Phil, what exactly are you proposing?"

Phil, glad that someone knew his name, practically jumped in the air. "I'm saying I'll watch over the preggerz mommies and keep them out of trouble."

Draco, feeling really out of character, smiled. "I think that's a great idea. Least me and Hermione won't be bored when you two go playing quidditch."

Phil ran over to Draco and hugged him. "You won't regret this!" He then ran off to make a planner of all the things they could do.

* * *

A/N: Btw, My friend kyle owns Phil Steet..not me. I can't even begin to write how hyper-active the character phil is. Whoo..scary-ness! XD


	9. You Guys Totally Reek!

**Disclaimer**: O_o; Not mine. J.K. Rowling ownz it all! XD

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter is so late in coming. I unfortunately had some real life issues to deal with and then of course I had to read the silly fifth book before I could continue this story and ugh.. I think I've got some things to redo. 9_9;; But I'm lazy and don't feel like checking the chapters for stuff that's not accurate any more.

Not to mention I lost my notes on pregnancy so I had to find my family's medical encyclopedia which is from 87 so..eh.. I'll have to work with old useless data. 

Ah...yes. There was a lemony scene at the end of this chapter (which also made the chapter a lot longer), but since fanfiction dot net changed their rules, I feel I should not post it. Hmm...I was going to edit the chapters that had lemony goodness, but I couldn't do it without ruining that chapter. My love scenes have too much dialogue. Yep. No more lemons from me now though. ;_; 

Anyway, here's the responses to the reviews y'all so kindly left me. ^_^

**Rousy_P**: Thank you bunches! ^_^ Welp, I'm updating now, so that's soon right? :D I agree though. There are too many pregnant Harry fics. Draco fits the cranky preggerz dad more to me. :D

**Micky**: Yesh. I think so too! ^_^

**Vampire Layanna**: Thanks! 

**Malfoy Angel**: Yay! Someone thinks my story is unique! *hugs* XD 

**play-nicely-draco**: I'm thinking that I like this review! :D Heh. 

**ishical1**: o_o; Jeeze. Okay...I'm updating now... :P 

**Phoenix**: Thank ya most kindly! ^_^ 

**Gryphnwng**: I was thinking about being evil and letting him live in the Snakey dorms but then I thought that wouldn't be good for the baby. You can only trust a Slytherin as far you can throw 'em and well..let's face it. With Slyths like Crabbe and Goyle...that's not very far. XD Hehe I'm glad you love my story. *huggles* Hopefully, you're still reading it since it's been months since I updated.

**Potter-Snape**: Thanks. Btw, I love your handle. Potter-Snape. Could makers a loverly story. Maybe a humor fic where Snape gets pregnant. XD 

**Queen-of-writers-block**: Well, you know how it is sometimes. I mean, with you being the queen of writers block. O_o; Anyway..here's another update for you loverly readers! ^_^

**Lady Doncaster**: Yeah, Phil's cool like that though. I think his motive has to do with his natural high. o_o; Boy has a lot of energy and no real output. So, why not help the mom's ...er..mom and dad to be. Hey, that brings up a good question. Is Draco a mom or a dad? Should he breast feed or bottle feed? o_O; Wow..that brings up interesting mental images....

**PeachDancer82**: Heh, me too. I think HxD make the perfect parents cause they know what not to do.

**S. Wing**: thanks 

**TigerBlak**: I can't believe you're the only person that noticed that! Cause you know what?? Phil is somewhat based on Martin Short's charrie in FotB 2. You rock! Pocky for you! *tosses you a box of almond crush pocky* Btw, a scene in this chapter comes from that movie too. XD 

**Draco's Worst Nightmare**: Heh, I aim to please! But yeah. I rarely see a dominant/protective Harry, so I wanted him to be so in my story. You know..all big daddy like. XD Erm ... ADHD means Attention Deficit with Hyper-activity Disorder. 

**SunGoddess1**: Um..I'm trying to write more. I've just been concentrating on my art and getting together a decent art portfolio. o.o

**lillinfields**: Hehe thanks. It's okay to be excited. :3

**Dragona 2007**: Well, I'm glad my story is fluffy enough for you to overlook the parts you don't like. :D

**Sapphic Priestess**: Aw thanks! Here's a short chapter to read. :3

**Kitai Shinsei**: Aww you're soo sweet! *hugs* n.n

**Makalani Astral**: Um..me thinks you reviewed the wrong story? O.o Cause...I dunno who the hell Del and Nite are. And Padfoot isn't in my story. o.o;

**tfsweetchick**: Thanks. I'm trying to update cause I would like to finish this story. :D Just gotta get over this writers block/real life issues hump. *nodnod* 

**TeamExtremeGurl**: Dankoo berry much. :3

**Goth Child of Zyon**: Yesyes I know. Draco and 'Mione should have had the babies by now. I sowwy. u.u I'm sending out this short chapter just for you. X3 *hug* 

Wooo! I love gettin to respond to peoples. But now that's over, let's get on with the chapter. :D 

**Chapter Nine**

**You Guys Totally Reek!**

23-26 weeks pregnant 

Harry, Ron, and the others on the Gryffindor quidditch team were out on the pitch practicing for an upcoming game against Ravenclaw. Ron was quidditch captain and keeper. "Hey Harry, come here a minute!" 

Harry guided his broom to Ron, stopping a foot or so in front of the red head. "Yeah? What is it?" 

"Did you hear? Ravenclaw's got a new beater!" 

Shaking his head, he queried curiously. "Who is it?" 

"Phil Steet." Ron could barely suppress his wide grin. It had been almost two months since they first really met Phil, and discovered he would be true to his word. Whenever they had practice, he was there to take care of Draco and Hermione. 

"Phil?! As a beater? We're in for it now." Harry and Ron started to laugh and inwardly prayed they could survive a match where Phil was the beater. "So, Ron? What do you suppose they do when we're not around?" 

Ron shrugged. "I don't know." 

***

Phil was standing in front of Draco and Hermione, they were behind him. Hermione was dressed in tight around the middle and thighs yoga pants and t-shirt, while Draco was wearing loose track pants and a t-shirt. Phil murmured a charm he learned from Flitwick earlier that day and upbeat aerobic music started up. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Ready?" 

"Yup," Hermione answered, followed by Draco. "Ready as ever." 

Though Draco would never admit it, he really loved having Phil around. It was fun to talk about the coming babies with someone other than the soon to be fathers Harry and Ron. At least Hermione could still talk to her friends. He didn't really have anyone else, and even though he was the love of Harry's life, many of Potter's friends still harbored a grudge against him. He really couldn't blame them any. He was horrible to a lot of people for a long time. 

Phil quirked a brow. They said they were ready, but Draco looked a little distant. "Are you _sure_ you're ready?" 

Hermione nodded as she looked over to Draco. She gently tapped his shoulder to get his attention. 

Draco blinked and blushed a faint rose. "Oh..yeah. Sorry. I'm ready now." 

"Good!" Phil looked forward once again. Sounding as chipper as any aerobics instructor, he began his routine. "Watch me do one, then repeat!" 

Phil began to walk in place and the moms to be followed his example. He then put on the fakest accent he could. "Do ze baby workout...Make ze baby lean..!" 

Hermione giggled. Phil's accent was just too much and it was kinda hard to keep following his example when all she wanted to do was laugh. 

***

The baby workout lasted for roughly forty minutes. At which time Draco and Hermione sat on the floor and refused to do it anymore. Their faces were flushed, hair damp with sweat along with their clothes, but Phil was different. He looked like he hadn't done anything at all. "Fine." Phil grinned at them. "That's enough for today. You guys did great! Though..." He sniffed the air. "You guys totally reek!" 

"Gee thanks!" Hermione smiled as she held a hand up in the air. "Help me up. I wanna go take a bath." Phil took her hand and easily pulled her to her feet. 

"Yeah..help me up too." Draco extended both his hands. Phil and Hermione took a hand each and pulled the pregnant young man up to his feet. 

At that moment, Harry and Ron entered the Malfoy-Potter dorm. Ron teasingly spoke. "Hey girls. How's it going?" 

Hermione walked over to her love and hugged him. "Great..eh.." She let go of him and backed away. "You stink..!" 

Ron looked floored. "I stink? You don't smell so great yourself." 

She frowned for a moment, then grinned mischievously. "Guess that means a bath is in order." She started to leave, then looked over her shoulder. "Come boy." Suppressing a giggle, she left and headed to her private room. 

Ron's eyes widened. If he was right and Hermione wanted to...well it'd been a long time. And he wasn't going to waste time. He quickly followed behind her, tempted to use a broom to fly them faster to her room. 

Meanwhile, a miffed looking Phil looked disgusted. "Gross! Aww man! Pregnancy hormones. Wait..she's at the same stage as him!" He looked from Draco to Harry. "Uh..I um..yeah gotta go." He edged himself closer and closer to the exit. "Don't forget. We've got a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Time to buy more baby stuff!!!" That said, Phil left as quickly as he could. 

Draco shook his head, though there was a smile on his lips. He turned his back to Harry as he took off his shirt and started to walk to the bathroom. 

Harry quietly set his broom down and snuck up behind Draco. Wrapping his arms around the love of his life, he prevented him from moving. "I love you so much." His voice a soft whisper in the blonde's ear. 

In Draco's opinion, he could never hear that phrase enough. I love you. Three little words that held so much emotion and feeling. Three little words that he wasn't used to hearing. Feeling really quite over emotional, tears pricked at his eyes. He turned to face Harry and the moment his eyes locked with Harry's beautiful eyes, he started to cry softly. "I love you too." 

Smiling, Harry softly kissed away Draco's tears. Then he softly kissed his forehead, nose, and chin. Each move was slowly drawn out. Harry didn't want to rush. He didn't need to rush. They had time. 

Draco pulled away from Harry, but also took his hand. Smiling and blushing lightly, he led Harry to their bathroom. Much like Hermione, he had a burst of hormones that quite frankly made him horny as hell. But being pregnant, he wanted to make sure that whatever they did, it was done slowly, cautiously, and lovingly. 

Harry started the water of the shower prepared to spend a long, passion filled night with the person carrying his child and new savior of the wizarding world.. 


End file.
